DP055: Throwing the Track Switch
is the 3rd episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Synopsis Continuing the journey to Veilstone City, Ash and the others are at a Pokémon Center watching a contest on TV, where they see Kenny win his second ribbon, which upsets Dawn. They then reveal that the next contest will be held in Solaceon Town and Dawn decides to start training for that contest. Ash also decides to train for his next gym battle. Zoey arrives at the center and decides to help Dawn train. During the training, Ash's Aipom and Dawn's Buizel are distracted by the other's training, and so Zoey suggests that they trade them. Ash and Dawn start to think about the trade, and when Team Rocket attacks, they decide to use the other Pokémon as a test to help decide what they should do. Episode Plot Team Rocket is about to have dinner. Jessie and Meowth offer James his favorite food, but James is not interested, as Cacnea is still missing. Jessie and Meowth think what should they do. Meanwhile, Dawn sees a Contest on TV, where her friend, Kenny, wins a ribbon, marking his second. Zoey came in the room and sees Pikachu and Ash lying around, as they ate too much. Brock prepares a concoction for them, as he appreciates Nurse Joy's valuable time. Dawn is worried about this, though Ash knows she will catch up with Kenny in no time. Dawn hears the next Contest is in Solaceon Town, which is before Veilstone City on the road. Ash agrees they could stop there for Dawn's Contest. Dawn asks Zoey to participate, but she does not have time to be in. Still, they agree to practice tomorrow. Ash and Pikachu try Brock's concoction, but are disgusted by the taste. Still, it did work, as they are more dynamic. Next day, Dawn sends Buizel for the fight. Ash sends Chimchar and Aipom for his own fight and tells Brock to watch over. Buizel uses Water Gun, but gets countered by Glameow's Iron Tail. Aipom sees the glitter from the collision, almost ignoring Ash's orders. Dawn is a bit concerned about Buizel, so she shows it needs to display power. Aipom spins and uses Focus Punch, while Chimchar evades. Buizel sees them, but gets ready for Dawn's orders. Buizel uses Aqua Jet and strikes, though Glameow uses Shadow Ball and takes advantage of it to display glitter. Dawn is not very impressed and tells Buizel it could've turned its body to display a better view. Chimchar uses Flame Wheel, but misses. Aipom uses Swift, though Chimchar dodges the stars. Buizel sees them training and Zoey tells Dawn it is more interested in Ash's training than her own. With Focus Punch, Chimchar stops the Flame Wheel. Aipom uses Swift and jumps to star to star, but Ash warns her she is like in a Contest. Zoey concludes they are acting as a team - after all, Aipom sees Dawn's training before the Contest every time. Still, Dawn tells Buizel to focus on appeals. Zoey stops the training and knows Aipom loves Contests, while Buizel not so much. Zoey proposes to trade them, though Ash and Dawn hesitate. Jessie and Meowth overhear them and know it might be a bit dangerous to trade the Pokémon, as they will become better in the hands of the other, so Jessie tells Meowth they should get them for Team Rocket. James is not interested, as he has the post-Cacnea syndrome. The heroes witness a trade. The men put the Poké Balls and pull a switch. The machine exchanges the Pokémon and the men get the Pokémon. Nurse Joy asks if they want to trade, but is told the problem - while Buizel and Aipom would be better in other expertise, they have worked hard for their current trainer and are in their bond. Ash thinks for a while and tells it would be great if Ash teams up with Buizel and Dawn with Aipom against Brock and Zoey, then see if it is a good combination. Zoey sends Glameow and Brock his Sudowoodo. Suddenly, Team Rocket approaches (Jessie, Meowth and Wobbuffet, dressed) to raise their Pokémon. James comes and wants to know what are they doing, blowing the cover. Jessie and Meowth jump on him and tell him it is for him, they want to catch a new Pokémon for him. To support them, James sends Carnivine, while Jessie Dustox and Seviper. Dustox uses Psybeam and Carnivine Bullet Seed to attack them, while Seviper uses Haze. Ash sends Staravia, who uses Gust to clear the smoke. Seviper and Carnivine grabbed Sudowoodo and Glameow. However, they were supposed to get Buizel and Aipom. James is still pleased they got Glameow and Sudowoodo, but Ash and Dawn will battle them, as they are still thieves. Carnivine uses Bullet Seed and Dustox Psybeam. Aipom counters with Swift, stopping the Psybeam. Dustox uses Whirlwind, but gets hit by SonicBoom. Buizel defeats Dustox with Aqua Jet. Seviper uses Haze, so Aipom uses Double Team, then clear the smoke by waving their tails using Focus Punch. With Water Gun, Team Rocket is blasted off. Brock and Zoey are glad Sudowoodo and Glameow are rescued. Ash and Dawn now know the trade could be good for both of them. They place the Poké Balls and turn the lever. They send the traded Pokémon and anticipate to use the Pokémon in Gym Battle/Contest. Trivia *James's Cacnea has been removed from the opening credits. *Music from Jirachi: Wish Maker, an instrumental version of Together, Hello! Thank You!, and the title theme from Celebi: Voice of the Forest are used as background music. *The music of the Abandoned Ship is used as background music in a scene with Team Rocket. *This episode marks the first time that Ash or any of his friends has conducted a trade with each other. Mistakes *As Jessie and Meowth finish their plotting, Meowth's charm has 3 lines on it instead of the usual 4. *When Jessie sends out Dustox, its mouth doesn't move. *While Croagunk was watching Happiny and Buneary, his irises were missing making his eyes only yellow. *The Brazilian Portuguese dub wrongly states that Piplup is female. Gallery Kenny won another ribbon DP055 2.jpg Ash does not like Brock's concoction DP055 3.jpg Aipom rides the star DP055 4.jpg A trade in action DP055 5.jpg James is touched by the "noble" goal DP055 6.jpg James is happy Seviper and Carnivine got the Pokémon DP055 7.jpg Aipom clears the smoke DP055 8.jpg Aipom and Buizel switch places }} Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character trades away a Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita